story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mitzi (SoW game)/Quotes
*'First Introduction:' "Oh! Are you the new kid who moved in recently?! I'm Mitzi! Nice to meet you!" *'Morning:' "Good morning, player. Let's have a good day today!" *'Afternoon:' "Hello. You look great today!" *'Evening:' "Hi, good evening." *'Night:' "It's so late. Go home and sleep." *'Wish:' "What do I wish for? Hmm... I'd love to have great people to work!♫" *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "You came to show me your pet? How cute.♫" *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "This is so cute. Wow, are you raising it?" *'Win a Contest:' "Congrats on the victory! I'm so happy for you." *'Lost a Contest:' "Don't worry, don't worry. There's always next year. Cheer up." *'Talk too Much:' "Hee hee.♥ Hello." *'Favourite:' "Baumkuchen! This really is as good as they say. Thanks!" *'Loved:' "Really? It's mine to keep? Thank you, player." *'Liked:' "Wow, I'm so happy!♫ Thanks!" *'Neutral:' "Yay, thanks!☆" *'Dislike:' "Ach, I hate this!" *'Hated:' "I don't want this anymore... Sorry." *'Horror:' "What do you want me to do with this thing, huh?" *'White:' "I hear you're training as an idol. Do a great job at it, okay?" *'Black:' "It's nice how this village has many ranches. My hobby is farming. I always enter animal festivals!" *'Blue:' "Don't idle your time away. Take your job seriously! But there's no such worry with you, is there? You see, I dont' care for frivolous folk." *'Purple:' "I may not look it, but I'm pretty confident about cooking. You see, I make the meals at the inn. I'm great at it!" *'Yellow:' "In the old days, I used to come here to play. Childhood memories are things you remember, aren't they? It feels like finding a treasure that had been stowed away with care." *'Orange:' "I want things to stay the same all the time. The sea, the mountains, the animals, and people... I know that it's pretty much impossible." *'Teal:' "I like people who enjoy lots of food. It feels good seeing that!♥" *'Green:' "I'm happy you've stopped by..." *'Pink:' "When I see your face, I feel energised." *'Red:' "Falling for somebody doesn't always take time. There are instances where you fall for someone just after you meet them." *'Rainbow:' "Being a hard worker is great, isn't it? It's like you're full of confidence or something. I really find that attractive...♫ Ha ha ha..." *'Christmas': "Player, do you have some time for today's Christmas? I wanna talk..." **'Yes:' "Great. Then let's meet at 18:00 inside my house." **'No:' "Oh, if you're busy, we can do it another time. Well, see you!" (Mitzi leaves) *'White Day:' "A dessert for Valentine's Day? Wow, this is delicious! Thanks!" *'Valentine's Day:' "Hi. How are you doing? Player, I cooked a dessert for Valentine's Day. It's all yours if you like!" *'Before Married:' "Did I forget anything before the wedding?" *'Expecting a Child:' "I feel much better today! I'm fine, I'm fine... Ugh..." *'Expecting another Child:' "Having more than one child still feel a little strange to me... but nice." *'After Childbirth:' "I like seeing our children drinking milk. They're lovely in a good, comforting way." *'First Child grows up:' "When he/she was a baby, I didn't think they start to talk. But for you, player, I can do anything.♥" *'Second Child grows up:' "Has Child already grown up? Time sure does fly!" *'Before Married:' "I heard you're getting married! Enjoy your new life!" *'Having a Child:' "I hear you have a child on the way. Congratulations! ♪" *'Having another Child:' "Good luck! You're having another child? How nice!" *'After Childbirth:' "Congratulations! It must be nice to have a(nother)1 new addition to the family.♫" *'First Child grows up:' "Child has grown so big! I was really surprised." *'Second Child grows up:' "How do parents just seem to know what their kids are thinking? It's mystifying." 1. She will say "Another" when your second child is born. Category:Story of World (game) Quotes